gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
I Feel Pretty/Unpretty
I Feel Pretty/Unpretty ist ein Mash-up aus der achtzehnten Episode der zweiten Staffel, Born This Way, und wird von Quinn und Rachel gesungen. Sie singen den Song, als sie Bilder machen, um zu sehen, wie Rachel mit Quinns Nase aussehen würde. Rachel singt ihn, um ihre Unsicherheit wegen ihres Aussehens, besonders im Vergleich zu Quinn, die sie als schön beschreibt, zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Quinn singt ihn, um ihre Eifersucht auf Rachel auszudrücken, da Finn noch immer tiefe Gefühle für sie hat und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Rachel natürlich schön ist, während sie ihr Aussehen komplett verändern muss, um von anderen als schön angesehen zu werden. "I Feel Pretty" stammt aus dem Musical West Side Story aus dem Jahr 1949, welches damals noch unter dem Namen „East Side Story“ bekannt war und erst 1955 in "West Side Story" umbenannt wurde. "Unpretty" stammt von TLC aus deren drittem Album "FanMail" aus dem Jahr 1999. Charts Lyrics Quinn: I wish I could tie you up in my shoes Make you feel unpretty, too I was told I was beautiful But what does that mean to you? Look into the mirror, who's inside there? The one with the long hair Same old me again today, hey Rachel: My outsides are cool, my insides are blue Every time I think I'm through it's because of you I've tried different ways but it's all the same At the end of the day I have myself to blame I'm just tripping Quinn mit Rachel: You can buy your hair if it won't grow Quinn: You can fix your nose if he says so (Rachel: Aahh) Quinn mit Rachel: You can buy all the make up that M.A.C. can make But if you can't look inside you Quinn: Find out who am I to (Rachel: Aahh) Quinn mit Rachel: Be in a position to make me feel so Rachel: Damn unpretty Quinn: I feel pretty Rachel: Oh, so pretty Quinn (mit Rachel): I feel (pretty and witty and bright) Rachel (mit Quinn): Never insecure until I met you Now I'm being stupid I used to be so cute to me (Just a little bit skinny) Quinn (mit Rachel): Why do I look to all these things (To keep you happy) Rachel: Maybe get rid of you And then I'll get back to me, hey Quinn: My outsides look cool, my insides are blue Every time I think I'm through it's because of you Rachel: I've tried different ways but it's all the same At the end of the day I have myself to blame Keep on tripping Quinn mit Rachel: You can buy your hair if it won't grow Quinn: You can fix your nose if he says so (Rachel: Aahh) Quinn mit Rachel: You can buy all the make up that M.A.C. can make But if you can't look inside you Quinn: Find out who am I to (Rachel: Aahh) Quinn mit Rachel: Be in a position to make me feel so Rachel: Damn unpretty Quinn: I feel pretty Rachel: Oh, so pretty Quinn (mit Rachel): I feel (pretty and witty and bright) And I pity Rachel (Quinn): Any girl who isn't me Tonight (Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh-oh-oh) Tonight (Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh-oh-oh) Tonight (Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh-oh-oh) Tonight (Oh-oh-oh, oh, oh-oh-oh) I feel pretty (You can buy your hair if it won't grow) Oh, so pretty (You can fix your nose if he says so) I feel pretty and witty and bright (You can buy all the make up that M.A.C. can make, but if) Quinn mit Rachel: You can't look inside you Quinn: Find out who am I to (Rachel: Aahh) Quinn mit Rachel: Be in a position to make me feel so Rachel: Damn unpretty Quinn (mit Rachel): I feel pretty (But unpretty) Trivia *Das ist Quinns und Rachels erstes und einziges Duett in der Serie. *In Einhornpower will Rachel mit I Feel Pretty für das Schulmusical "West Side Story" vorsprechen. Sie behauptet weiter, dass er ihr Lieblingssong aus dem Musical ist. *Das ist der einzige Song aus "West Side Story", der in einem Mash-Up gesungen wurde. *Der Song wurde als "Best Glee Song of All Time" von TV Line-Lesern bei einer Umfrage im Juli 2011 gewählt. *Das ist der erste Song aus dem Musical "West Side Story" in der Serie. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Mash Up Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Quinn Fabray